Fantastic Soul
by shadowpanda101
Summary: New approach at an old idea. The FF fight against a strange creature, only to be saved by a mysterious person. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there people! So, I deleted the original _Fantastic Soul_ because I wasn't liking where it was going. Don't get me wrong, I lovethe idea, but I didn't like the way I approached it, so I'm trying a new plot. However, this is more of a side thing to update when I'm low on ideas for my other fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH or Soul Eater

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Johnny as the monster threw him into the side of a building. The fiery hero rose from the rubble with small cuts on his face.

"Yo Flamebrain, ya alright?" yelled Ben, trying to pound the creature with his rocky fists.

"I'm fine, but what the heck is that thing?" he asked while looking at the thing that threw him. The creature stood on all fours, but looked like it would have overshadowed Ben if it stood upright. Its body was composed of crimson skin, with a black streak of hair that started at its head and ended at its mid-back. The creature's eyes were a golden yellow, dulled with anger. On its feet were four claws that looked like they could cut through diamond, matching its teeth. At the moment, Reed's body was wrapped around the creature's, trying to avoid the claws, Ben was trying to smash the thing without hurting his best friend, and Susan was holding a shield to protect the curious pedestrians, which was causing a real strain on her mental health.

"Reed, what is this thing, is it from the Negative Zone?" The Invisible Woman asked through gritted teeth. Just then, the creature threw its entire body to where the blonde was, throwing Reed in the same direction. The FF leader landed on the shield's side with a thud.

"I'm don't believe so, residents of the Negative Zone have an insect-like appearance, this creature's appearance looks more mammal-like." Reed replied while rubbing his head.

"Well, big bug or not, this thing's goin down! It's clobberin' time!" The Thing shouted while charging towards the monster. Ben was able to land one rock-filled punch on the creature's snout, causing it to land harshly on the invisible barrier. Susan, unable to handle the added pressure, was forced to release the shield, giving the creature access to the citizens. The monster gave a devious smile, pleased to be released from its prison.

"Soulssssss." The creature hissed as it approached a mother and her son, both too shocked to move. The monster was about to sink its claws into its victims when a small burst of blue energy hit its hand. The creature wailed in pain as one of its claws dethatched itself from the hand, landing on the street farther away. Everyone, even the Fantastic Four, looked up to see the source of the blue spark. Its origins were from a tall masculine figure. The only thing visible were his eyes, as the rest of his face was hidden with a ski mask and his body was encased in a black trench coat. In his hands were two silver pistols, one with smoke on the barrel.

"Back off!" The mystery figure barked as he jumped onto the concrete street, right in front of the creature. Resisting the pain, the monster lunged for the man with its remaining claws, only to be dodged by the figure jumping up. Still in mid-air, the figure lifted both of his pistols and fired a barrage of blue bullets, almost all of them hitting the creature square in the torso. Cringing in pain, the monster tried once more to slash at his new opponent, but the masked man managed to dodge every attack. The new man jumped on the tops of cars, with the roofs taking the clawed blows for him. The figure sprigged upward once more and landed on the creature's neck, sitting in a position much like one would if they were riding a horse. The figure placed the pistols on top of the monster's skull and pulled the trigger.

The creature shouted in immense pain as its attacker jumped off before its body was immersed in a black outline. The black presence started swirling into itself, forming a maroon, cracked ball with a tail on top. The crowd began to cheer as the masked stranger landed on the concrete once more.

"Yo buddy! That was awesome!" Johnny yelled out as he and the other FF were running over to the masked man. The figure slightly turned his head before wincing in pain. Just as the FF got there, the monster killer suddenly toppled over, lying on the ground unconscious.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Place him on the table and I look over him." Reed ordered as Ben placed the masked stranger on the lab table, with Johnny placing the two pistols near it. The stretchy scientist pressed a single button, releasing three bars that towered over the figure, encasing him onto the metal surface. The FF leader started scanning over the mystery man, making sure that he was okay.

"All of his vitals look okay. It seems like he's just suffered from exhaustion."

"I'd be exhausted too if I had to deal with both a monster and the paparazzi, I'm surprised we were able to get'im outta there." The Thing added, remembering the struggle the four had to go through to get the man, his pistols, and the red ball (Reed wished to study it) over the jungle of reporters.

"We'd better remove that mask of his; it looks like he's burning up." Susan stated as she grabbed the corners of the ski mask before her brother interrupted.

"No don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, maybe he wants to stay masked, ya' know, be all mysterious and stuff."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he'd rather have his identity revealed than die of a heat stroke." The blonde retorted as she finished removing the mask, only to give a look of utter shock.

"Wh-wh-what the…?" she trailed off, receiving confused looks from her teammates. Ben rushed over to his friend.

"Suzie, wh-no way." The rocky man stated when he got there, completely stunned as well. Both Johnny and Reed went over to the two.

"What's wrong with you two?" the stretchy scientist asked his teammates, who were blocking his view of the man.

"Stretch, ya better have a look at this." Ben told his best friend, moving out of the way so both he and Johnny could see. The two glanced over, and their faces turned into an expression of utter confusion.

"Woah!" was all Johnny Storm was able to mutter, his mouth too paralyzed from astonishment.

"How-this can't be-what?" The FF leader mumbled, who seemed to be the most bewildered out of the family of superheroes.

For the man behind the mask…looked exactly like…Reed?

* * *

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there everybody! It's me ^-^! Anyway, here's the new chappie of _Fantastic Soul._ But, before I release the chapter, I'd like to thank redcloudedleopard for helping me in naming the characters, without her, this probably would still be in the dark depths of my documents! Thanks redcloudedleopard *hugs you*! Anyway, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own neither FF:WGH or Soul Eater.

* * *

"This can't be!" Reed exclaimed, staring at the man that had his face. He did look exactly like the stretchy scientist, same hair, same face, and, now that Reed thought about it from before, the same honey colored eyes.

"Well, it must be." Susan replied, clearly distressed as well. All the four could do was stare at this Reed-look-a-like.

"You've ever had a twin Stretch?" Ben asked.

"No, as far as I know, I'm an only child. Still, there are not many other answers for this, unless," The stretchy scientist pondered, "maybe that red sphere has something to do with it." He finished as he headed over to his chair, placing the scarlet orb on a table near it.

"H.E.R.B.I.E., run a full scan on this, see what you can find."

"Okie dokie!" the supercomputer replied in its robotic excitement, ready to run the scanner above it, until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey! Whataya think you're doin?" shouted the voice. Reed and the other FF members turned to Johnny, because the voice sounded exactly like him.

"Don't look at me." The fiery hero replied with his hands up in defense. The FF looked around for the source, with their eyes landing on the…pistols?

"Yeah that's right, you better not mess with my snack!" the left pistol practically screamed, its silvery form slightly shaking.

"Blaze!" screamed the other pistol, this one sounding like Susan, "what happened to the plan of laying low?"

"Forget that! This was suppose to be my soul, and I'm not letting any Egghead clone do something to it!" the two pistols argued, with the family of superheroes watching the whole thing, completely confused as to what they were talking about.

"Shhh, if you don't hush up, they'll notice us."

"Um, excuse me, talking pistols?" Susan asked in a questioning manner.

"See, what did I tell you?" The right pistol exclaimed as it and the left one were surrounded in a blue light, morphing into another shape. When they were finished, two figures appeared, looking like both Susan and Johnny. "You need to learn to shut your mouth."

"Do you really think I care about those guys," the Johnny-look-a-like questioned, pointing to the FF, "I just want my soul." He finished, going over to the table where the Reed clone was. "Yo nerd, wakey wakey!"

"Ugh, what?" the other Reed groaned, his expression looking agitated. He scanned his surroundings, and then gave an irritated sigh, "How did you get us here Bullet Brain?"

"Me? I should be the one asking you that, Mr. Take-a-nap-right-after-a-fight-and-lose-the-Kishin-egg!" This sparked the two's arguing and bickering, with the Susan clone's expression getting angrier and angrier by the second. Finally, she walked over to the two, grabbed a fistful of their hair, and slammed their skulls into a massive head-butt.

"MINA SLAM!" she shouted. The two men, with blood pouring out of their foreheads, fell to the ground. Her irritated expression gone, the Susan-look-a-like looked over at the FF, all of them utterly perplexed, and a little frightened.

"You're probably really confused, aren't you?" the family of superheroes nodded in agreement, "Alright, because we are too." She half-laughed, gesturing to the two knocked-out men on the floor.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"So, you three are from this school called Death Weapon Meister Academy…" Susan stated.

"Which teaches people called "Meisters" to handle "Weapons", whom are people that literally turn into weapons…" Reed added.

"And you're suppose to kill these things called Ki-Ki-" Johnny stuttered.

"Kishin." The second Reed, with a bandage on his forehead, corrected.

"Right, Kishin, and collect their souls…"

"Which was that red/orb/thingamajig…" Ben affirmed.

"You two," the blonde started, pointing to the siblings, the Johnny clone also having a bandage on his head "are weapons who turn into pistols."

"And you," The stretchy scientist added, pointing to the second Reed, "are their meister, correct?"

"Yep!" The other Susan exclaimed, with the two boys nodding in agreement.

"So, what are your names?" Susan asked, not sure if they were the same or not.

'Well, I'm Mina Sadlow, and this is my brother…"

"Blaze Sadlow…" Blaze stated monotone.

"I'm Gene Robertson." The Reed clone addressed himself in a polite manner. Blaze then rose and walked towards the window, his nose scrunching up in confusion as he stared through the glassy surface.

"Wow, this place looks weird." The pistol commented as he looked up, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Dude." Was all he uttered out as his companions and the FF walked towards, concern on their features.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Your sun…it has no face." Blaze deadpanned, causing the family of superheroes to gain looks of disbelief.

"You're right, it doesn't." Mina commented.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Wow!" Mina gushed as she gazed at the brightly colored signs in the mall, enticing her to enter each and every one.

"Go on, pick whichever store you want." Susan told the awe-struck pistol, who was unable to hear the entire sentence, as she rushed head first into the nearest store. "I guess you already did." The Invisible Woman chuckled as she followed her twin. After yesterday's squabble, the FF decided to let the trio stay at the Baxter Building until they could find their way home. Blaze had stayed behind with Johnny and Ben, Gene was off to some unknown location, and Mina was currently out with Susan for a day of shopping.

"So Mina, where are you and your brother from in that other world?" the blonde asked, trying to start up a conversation. The questioned girl was looking a row of brightly colored skirts, her face radiating with joy. At the question, however, her expression drooped.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it." Was the pistol's meek response, highly contrasting her recent bubbly mood. The Invisible Woman was about to say something else when a scream interrupted them.

"MONSTER!" yelled another mall-goer as a gigantic crowd ran in the opposite direction.

"You don't think…" Susan trailed off.

"Only one way to find out." Mina replied, running to the source of the scream.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"I can't believe this." Johnny whispered to Ben. The two were currently in the kitchen spying on Blaze, who at the moment was on the couch watching TV with an utterly bored expression.

"Aw, come on Matchstick, he can't be that bad." The rock man whispered back.

"All he's doin is sitting there, it's kinda awkward." The Human Torch added, staring at his otherworldly twin. "Why can't we send him to Reed?"

"Cuz Stretch's in the lab running some tests, he's not gonna be out for a while."

"Great." The flame hero grumbled under his breath.

"Warning! Warning!" H.E.R.B.I.E. announced, "There seems to be a disturbance at the mall. Susan and Miss Mina are already there, but they need assistance."

"Johnny! Ben!" Reed called out, running to the elevator in his suit.

"We heard!" They both shouted back, ready to get some action.

"I'm going with you." Blaze stated, getting his leather jacket on.

"Blaze, it might be dangerous." Reed replied, not wanting the young pistol to get hurt.

"My sister's there." Blaze retorted, going down the elevator and leaving the remaining FF stunned.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Come on, where is it?" Gene asked to the device in front of him, a simple black controller with coordinates on the radar-like setting. The device gave off a faint beeping sound, with an equally faint red dot following it.

"I know it followed us in this dimension, but where is it now?" the pistol meister thought aloud as he walked down the street, trying to decipher the contraption. Suddenly, the controller emitted a loud beeping sound. "Yes!" he shouted as he ran into the direction his invention was pointing to.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Woah!" Susan shouted as she was thrown back into a concrete wall. Her assailant was similar to the creature they had encountered the other day, only with ice blue skin, contrasting the fire red skin of its brother.

"You okay?" Mina asked with concern heavy in her voice.

"Yeah, but that thing's ten times stronger than the other one." The Invisible Woman replied, rubbing the back of her head. Just then, a large carrot colored jeep parked right next to them. Opening the doors, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Blaze stepped out of the vehicle, with the latter running to the female pistol.

"Sis, you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, just got a bit bruised." Mina replied. The two siblings noticed that the Kishin was lifting its claws, ready for another attack.

"Mina!"

"Right!" she replied as she flipped over, her form being encased in a familiar indigo light. Blaze quickly grabbed his sister's pistol form and aimed for the monster and released a blue bullet. The projectile only grazed the Kishin, who hissed at the discomfort.

"Wow, nice aiming Bro." Mina mocked at her brother's grumbling, trying to suppress her chuckle.

"Well, see if you can do any better!"

"Gladly!" was the cheerful response as Blaze was engulfed in light and Mina grabbed his pistol. This time, the bullet hit the Kishin in the chest, but it merely shook it off.

"Haha! At least I can do some damage!" came her brother's taunt.

"You mean when you can get a hit in?"

"Shut up."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Um, excuse me!" Gene shouted to a man lounging on a wooden bench, who rose with a shock at the meister's words.

"Huh? Whatdaya need?" he asked in a gruff, raspy voice.

"I was wondering if you could let me look in that pile over there? That is your garbage right?" The brown and white haired teen asked, pointing to a pile of filth and discarded appliances.

"Uh, sure? Don't see why though." Was the man's response as he eased back in his chair.

"Thank you!" Gene responded as he trailed over to the pile. Right before he started digging, something caught his eye. He turned his golden orbs to see a gigantic building…no, castle would be a better word to describe the structure before him. The mansion was covered in colors of gold/silver/and a dull emerald, giving the Gothic looking towers even more of an ominous feeling. But that wasn't what was attracting the meister, it was something lying deep within the castle. Something was…pulling him to it.

"Probably nothing." Gene whispered to himself as he occupied himself with the shuffling of filth and trash. After several minutes of digging a glint of ebony caught the meister's attention, letting him give off a joyful smile.

"So here's where you've been hiding!" The meister shouted, only for his mood to drop at the sound of the man's radio broadcasting a fight.

"_The Fantastic Four and two others are trying to subdue the beast, but with little luck."_

"Oh no!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Come on Sis, at least try to do some damage!" Blaze shouted to his sister, who was still holding his weapon form.

"Maybe if you would shut up, I might get a hit, unlike you!"

"Yo Gun Twins! I hate to miss FlameBrain 2 getting a beatdown, but we've got bigger fish to fry!" Ben grunted as he tried to keep the Kishin in place, with Susan, Reed, and Johnny attempting to attack.

"I heard that!" The Human Torch shouted.

"Good!" The Thing shouted back

"It's no use!" Mina groaned, "We can't beat this guy unless we have Gene."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Do I look like I know, he just disappeared this morning!" Suddenly, a loud roaring sound echoed throughout the streets and buildings. All six fighters turned to see a black blur approaching them. Once the blur was close enough, the team realized that it was Gene riding a black colored motorcycle. When he finally got close enough, the meister turned the bike sideways, allowing it to land roughly.

"Where have you been?" Blaze asked, very ticked off.

"Is that really necessary?" Gene asked back as he got off the bike and pointed to the creature before them.

"No and shut it Blaze." Mina stated as she turned into her pistol form, with their meister catching them effortlessly.

"Let's go." The brown and white haired teen announced as he launched a barrage of bullets at the blue-skinned monster. The creature slightly hissed at the blue projectiles, which were forming clouds of smoke around it. After several minutes of shooting, Gene finally let up to let the smoke clear. Once the fog lifted, it revealed the creature shaking itself off, with only minimal scratches.

"Ya gotta be kidding me!" Ben shouted as the others stared in shock.

"It seems like this Kishin has a thicker skin then the previous one." Reed noted, rubbing his chin in thought.

"So how do we beat this Ki-ki-?" Johnny stuttered

"Kishin." Susan corrected him.

"Yeah, that thing?" Johnny asked.

"We could always try _**it**_." Gene offered.

"Oh no!" Blaze retorted, "Every time we try that it backfires, _**badly!**_"

"Well, what choice do we have?" Mina asked her brother, who gave a sigh as a reply.

"Alright." Was his short answer.

"Ms. Storm, if you would be so kind as to place a force field around us, we'd appreciate it." The meister requested.

"Oh, okay." Susan replied as she did so. Once the invisible shield was around the trio and the creature, Gene closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, a powerful aurora radiated from him, forming a cerulean colored orb that engulfed his entire form.

"Soul Resonance!" the trio shouted, which was followed by the twin pistols emitting a indigo light that encased their meister's arms for a few seconds before turning into two large silver arm cannons, each embedded with an atom symbol.

"Noise level 0.3%." Blaze stated.

"Resonance level stable. Charge completed. Fire in 3…" Mina started.

"2." Her brother added.

"1." She finished.

"Atom Cannon!" Gene shouted while releasing a powerful blast of cobalt colored energy, matching its target. After a loud _BOOM_ and an equally loud scream of agony, Susan had to release her shield due to severe strain.

"Are they okay?" The blonde asked. Several seconds later, the smoke from the blast cleared, showing a knocked out Gene, a ditzy Mina, and a pained Blaze.

"Agh! I told you guys it would backfire!" he scolded, rubbing the back of his neck. His mood elevated, however, at the sight of the crimson orb before him. Licking his lips, the pistol plucked the sphere from its resting place and opened his mouth, dropping it and chewing. The FF looked in disgust as Blaze swallowed and burped.

"Ah, good meal." He sighed happily.

"That was…" Susan started.

"Completely disgusting." Reed finished, then looked at the other two injured fighters, "We'd better get them home, Susan grab Gene's motorcycle." The stretchy scientist requested, to which the blonde did with her invisible disk. Ben grabbed the two as the FF and Blaze headed for the Baxter Building.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Stone! Stone!" A girl cried out in the dank, dark sewer, receiving only silence as a reply. She turned her head frantically to look for something or someone, but to no avail.

"Where is he?" she whispered in a small, meek voice.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Sorry, but gotta keep the readers reading somehow, lol. So, how was the chapter? Like the action? The comedy? The totally gross eating scene at the end? Tell me in a review~!

Later~!


End file.
